The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to an electrical device for a motorcycle. More particularly the present invention relates to a radar detector suited for use with a motorcycle.
Motorcycles generally include an electrical system that provides electrical power to the engine, various electrical gauges, lights, and accessories. However, due to the limited space on a motorcycle, it is difficult to use other accessories that are not designed as part of the original equipment for the motorcycle. For example, electronic devices such as radar detectors, MP3 players, CD players, GPS receivers and the like can be connected to the electrical supply system, but it is difficult to attach them to the motorcycle. In addition, the wires and plugs used to connect the devices to the electrical system, as well as the devices themselves, often remain loose. These loose components are more likely to fall from the motorcycle and become damaged.